Sonrisa
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: "Tapi, kurasa kau memintaku ke sini untuk mengatakan sesuatu 'kan?"/"Dapatkah kau tersenyum untukku?"/"Dan bukannya aku tak menyadari perasaanmu padaku."/Shortfict/Random/RnC?


**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

Warning : **Shortfict, **Plotless, **Random, **Datar,** Typo (s), **OOC (Perhaps), **AU, **esw.

.

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonrisa<strong>

(Smile)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Daun-daun yang bergesekan satu sama lain karena ulah hembusan angin menyapa indera pendengaran Mikan Sakura dan Natsume Hyuuga yang tengah duduk di bangku. Langit biru dengan gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang sisi-sisinya terbias pendar Matahari menambahkan warna kuning-keoranyean. Dalam suasana yang tak dibilang senyap ini, mereka masih terdiam satu sama lain. Entah untuk alasan apa Natsume meminta—tepatnya menyuruh—Mikan untuk menemuinya di bangku taman belakang Sekolah setelah sistem belajar dan mengajar berakhir, dia masih belum tahu jelas karena setelah dia datang, Natsume hanya terdiam memandangi langit hingga saat ini.<p>

Mikan menghirup napas lamat-lamat. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan perasaan gelisah, bingung, khawatir, takut, dan segalanya bercampur aduk. Semalam dia terus berpikir dalam kamarnya, mengapa akhir-akhir ini sikap Natsume seperti berubah. Natsume menjadi lebih banyak menyendiri dan terdiam. Berbagai asumsi terus berputar-putar di kepalanya tanpa hasil yang memuaskan dan masuk logika. Hingga, sebuah asumsi menyeruak di antara asumsi-asumsi lainnya dan membuatnya terkena insomnia mendadak; bahwa Natsume memutuskan untuk pergi. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Natsume dan Ruka bahwa Natsume mendapat rekomendasi untuk sekolah ke luar negeri.

Dia pun tak tahu mengapa dia dapat mengambil kesimpulan dari asumsinya seperti itu, tetapi jika melihat gelagat Natsume yang selalu menyendiri dan melamun menatap langit dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh bahkan jika kau mengikuti arah pandangnya kau tak akan mampu mengejarnya, seakan mengatakan secara tak langsung untuk tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya dan jika dia pergi dia tak perlu menorehkan sebuah kenangan pada satu orang pun.

"Mikan..." Suara bariton khas milik Natsume membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya dan membuatnya mencelos.

Sepasang manik cokelat madunya menatap Natsume yang masih tetap memandang pada gumpalan awan yang mulai memudar.

"Ya?"

Natsume terdiam. Lalu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap manik cokelat madu itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Angin kini kembali berhembus, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka.

"Mungkin kau akan mengira bahwa aku ini sok tahu atau apa. Tapi, kurasa kau memintaku ke sini untuk mengatakan sesuatu 'kan? Karena, kau tak mungkin memintaku kemari tanpa alasan. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Mikan menatap sepasang sepatunya yang berwarna hitam, enggan untuk bertatapan dengan sepasang manik sewarna _crimson_ yang tengah memandangnya dari sudut matanya. "Karena kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi aneh, Natsume. Kau lebih banyak menyendiri dari sebelumnya, seakan-akan kau akan pergi."

Mikan terkejut saat dia merasakan jemari Natsume menyentuh punggung tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Dia masih tertunduk dan merasa sulit bernapas. Semburat tipis kemerahan menyembul keluar dari pipinya. Jantungnya bergerumuh dan paru-parunya berdenyut mendapat ledakan rasa yang seakan-akan melambungkannya ke tempat yang begitu tinggi.

Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit yang dihiasi keheningan di antara mereka.

Hingga, Natsume melepaskan genggamannya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Membuat wajah Mikan mendongak dan menatap Natsume dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku..." Natsume menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dapatkah kau tersenyum untukku?"

Mikan terperangah. Kemudian, kembali menatap Natsume dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuatnya merasakan hantaman gelombang yang keras dan membawanya kembali jatuh terjerembap. Membuatnya merasakan sesak dan sakit pada waktu yang bersamaan dalam hatinya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan kurasa kau sudah mengasumsikan bahwa aku akan pergi. Benar 'kan?" Manik sewarna _crimson_ itu menatap tajam manik cokelat madu milik Sakura yang agak berkaca-kaca. Sekilas, Mikan dapat melihat emosi tertahan dalam manik _crimson_ itu sebelum berubah kembali menjadi dingin. "Dan bukannya aku tak menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aku tak keberatan jika kau memiliki perasaan itu untukku dan tunggulah sampai aku kembali. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menjawab perasaanmu. Jadi, dapatkah kau memberiku sebuah senyuman?"

Mikan terdiam sesaat masih diselubungi rasa terkejutnya yang dia alami dalam rentang waktu yang tak lama sebelum dia memberikan senyuman termanis untuk Natsume. Senyuman hangat dan manis yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang paling disayanginya.

Dalam hatinya dia merasakan kesedihan karena Natsume akan pergi. Seperti ada yang sengaja melubangi hatinya. Tetapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula dia merasakan perasaan membuncah kembali, seakan sel darah merahnya mengedarkan perasaan bahagia pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Natsume tersenyum sangat tipis saat melihat senyuman Mikan, sebelum dia membalikkan badannya.

"Senyummu. Terima kasih." Natsume memasukkan lengannya pada saku celananya dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Mikan yang masih tersenyum manis.

Dalam satu senyuman itu menyimpan harapan Mikan Sakura. Dan satu senyuman itu juga menyimpan janji seorang Natsume Hyuuga.

.

**I want to see your small smile  
>So even I can be strong, yeah...<strong>

(YUI-Laugh Away)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p>Whoaaa... Sebelumnya mau minta maaf dahulu, karena Rie lama gak update-update fict Rie yang ada di sini. *ojigi* Scene yg pegangan tangan sama duduk itu, inspirasinya dari chap 91 lho, pas Mikan sama Natsume kena Perfume Shuffle. hehe... :) Greget banget pas di sana. Semoga fict ini gak abal dan aneh ya. :) <strong>Review dan Konkrit?<strong>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. ^^<p> 


End file.
